L'erreur de trop ?
by Mini-Ju
Summary: Et si en oubliant Astoria Greengrass ce soir là, Drago Malefoy avait commit l'erreur de trop ?


Coucou.

Voilà un petit OS très court qui m'est venu comme ça.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte et laissa Drago dépité et déjà trempé sous cette pluie battante. Il refrappa à la porte pendant de longues minutes mais elle ne revint pas lui ouvrir. C'était une expérience toute nouvelle pour lui. Jamais il n'avait été congédié par une femme. En fait, jamais un Malefoy ne s'était fait claqué la porte au nez par une femme. C'était tout le temps l'inverse et tout le monde le savait. Mais il fallait toujours qu'Astoria fasse les choses différemment. Il mit fin à ses pensées puis décida d'aller passer la nuit chez Blaise.

Ce ne fut pas la joie qui s'afficha sur le visage de Blaise Zabini lorsqu'il vit Drago Malefoy, qui lui servait accessoirement de meilleur ami, débarquer chez lui à deux heures du matin.

-Bordel ! Drago qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

-Laisse moi dormir on en reparle plus tard.

-Hors de question ! Tu te ramènes chez moi un dimanche à deux heures du matin et tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser dormir sans avoir eu d'explications ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi avec Astoria ?

-C'est une longue histoire Blaise laisse tomber…

Cette histoire était pourtant très courte mais Drago n'avait pas le cœur à en parler. Il avait un peu honte aussi. Ce soir, il avait oublié pour la énième fois son dîner avec Astoria. Il était allé boire dans un bar pendant des heures avec ses collègues du ministère. Et pour ne rien arranger, il avait oublié ses clés le matin même. Il n'avait donc pas pu rentrer discrètement et avait été obligé de réveiller Astoria à une heure du matin. S'en était suivie une longue scène de ménage entre eux. Voir Drago passablement éméché avait encore plus énervé Astoria qui avait refusé de le laisser entrer.

-Bon ben tu peux dormir sur le canapé… proposa Blaise voyant que Drago ne parlerait pas.

-Merci.

-De rien. Je remonte me coucher, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, fais comme chez toi.

-Merci Blaise.

-De rien Drago.

Drago ne prit même pas le temps d'enlever sa veste ou ses chaussures, il s'affala sur le canapé et s'endormit d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves où Astoria était sans cesse présente. Il rêvait qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux et qu'il allait se réveiller le lendemain matin, avec sa petite amie nue dans ses bras après une nuit passée à lui faire l'amour. Mais lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Drago était seul dans le salon de Blaise. Ne pouvant plus se rendormir, il décida de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche. Pendant qu'il se lavait les cheveux, il songea qu'il allait tout de même devoir retourner chez lui, au moins pour prendre des affaires avant de s'installer quelques temps chez son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien qu'Astoria ne le laisserait pas revenir aussi facilement. Il allait devoir ramper pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais pour elle, il le ferait. Parce que, quoi que le monde entier en pense, Drago Malefoy était fou amoureux d'Astoria Greengrass.

Il fallait tout de même qu'il se dépêche car il devait aller travailler. Il poussa un long soupir avant de sortir de la salle de bain en pensant que sa journée n'allait pas être de tout repos… Et effectivement, elle ne le fut pas. Mais lorsque le moment qu'il redoutait le plus arriva, il n'en menait pas large. Il sonna à la porte. Quand Astoria vint lui ouvrir, il lui offrit un sourire désolé auquel elle répondit par un regard noir. Il la suivit jusque dans le salon.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
-Je… Heu… Astoria… Je… Désolé !

-Oui tu es désolé maintenant, c'est trop facile ce que tu fais Drago ! Tu m'oublies tout le temps et tu reviens le lendemain en me disant que tu es désolé ! Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote !

-Non, non pas du tout ! C'est que…

-J'en ai marre Drago ! J'en ai marre de toi ! J'ai l'impression que je ne compte pas pour toi ! Je passe après tout ! Après tes parents, tes amis, ton travail et même tes collègues !

-Non Astoria bien sûr que non ! Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Astoria, j'ai été élevé en parfait petit aristocrate à qui tout était dû, et tu sais qu'il y a des choses que je n'arrive pas à exprimer, ni par les mots, ni par les gestes. Mais même si je ne te le dis pas, je le pense très fort. Astoria, même si je ne te le dis pas, tu sais que je t'aime.

Elle détourna le regard, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre Drago avouer ses sentiments et cela la touchait énormément. Si elle n'avait pas été en colère contre lui, elle en aurait pleuré.

-Tu m'as oublié Drago hier soir…

-Je suis désolé Astoria, tellement désolé, si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

-Moi aussi je t'en veux.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire pour ma défense… lui dit-il tout penaud.

-Tu m'oublies encore une fois Drago Malefoy et je te jure que ce n'est même pas la peine que tu reviennes mettre les pieds dans cet appartement.

-Je te le promets.

Puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

Soudain, il posa un genou à terre et sortit un écrin de la poche de sa veste. Astoria retint son souffle alors qu'il l'ouvrait dévoilant ainsi une magnifique bague.

-Astoria, je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, que les erreurs de ma jeunesse m'empêchent aujourd'hui encore de vivre comme je le souhaite. Je sais que je suis possessif et jaloux. Mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre. Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Astoria Greengrass, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Les yeux embués de larmes et la voix coupée par l'émotion, elle ne put que hocher la tête. Drago passa alors l'anneau à son doigt avant de l'embrasser en mettant tout son amour dans ce baiser. Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent un peu, sans pour autant se défaire de leur étreinte.

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire Drago.

-Oui ?

-Je suis enceinte.

Il reprit possession des lèvres de celle qui serait bientôt sa femme et la mère de son enfant. C'était un moment de pur bonheur et Drago était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, parce que finalement, sans cette erreur de trop, les déclarations n'auraient été que moins belles.

* * *

Voilà voilà :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez une review^^

Bisous Ju'


End file.
